User blog:Luna Flina/Chapter R's story
Ripped off from Crystal's idea. Well I was watching her story and it was kinda weird, so I wanted to remake the story so it can become weirder. But I imagine it to be ridiculously unbelievably unreasonably long (not), so I put it in a blog. Happy? And this could be the first time I want to make a story. I'm just trying to make this story not sleepy, so enjoy watching randomness in the story. That is like the most legit story start ever. Theme of Kingdom No.8 In a not very long time ago that nobody cares, there was a prince with no name cause the author is too stupid to set a name to him. He is very handsome (not), he lives in the Kingdom No.8. His parents died at his birth because (insert reason here). The prime minister (?) had to raise him. The kingdom, for a long time, has to suffer through the trolls of the 3 "love" devils. No one in the kingdom can live in peace. One creepy old guy at the corner of the kingdom, claimed himself as a... broom maker, has given a prophecy (←idk how to write this word so not sure if its correct): "When the unamed prince reach his 20 springs, he and his best companions, weilding the treasured blade, will kill the 3 devils and bring peace to the kingdom". The entire kingdom believed the prophecy is true because broom makers are awesome. And so, that day has arrived. The prince has reached his 20. He is eating cheese at a lake. Here, he found an one eye creature with flying wings. He named it "One Eye Creature With Flying Wings", and those 2 became best friends for unknown reasons. He went back to the castle and met the prime minister, who he sees as his beloved dad, and showed his new companion. The minister said: "You must fulfill the prophecy from the old man and restore peace to the kingdom". Prince said: "Yes, I will." And so, the adventure begins. Jump To The Future When he first leave kingdom, he found the Great Wall of Not China. This wall is so long, so high that the 2 cannot go through. The One Eye Creature found a mysterious portal on the ground, and showed it to the prince. Prince said: "Let's jump to it cause why not?" And they jumped. After the duo slide down the portal, they landed on a running sport car with a guy drinking beer and an irrelevant gurl. And a conversation happened like this: Guy (looks back): Hey, who are you? Prince: I am the unamed prince. Guy: Okay. My name is Beer Guy. Prince: What the? What name is that? Beer Guy: Don't blame me. The author is too stupid to name me. Prince: I know that feel bro. Beer Guy: So, what brings you 2 here? Prince: *blah blah blah sanwich blah blah blah* Beer Guy: Okay, I know the story. So you come from the past, huh? Prince: yea. Beer Guy: Well then welcome to the future. I am also the richest guy here. Wanna go to my house? Prince: k. And they went to the guy's house. He wanted to create a portal that leads him back so he can continue his journey. First he needs some parts. The prince and the One Eye Creature went to find them. They had to fight with mechanical creatures like in an adventure video game. After defeating the final boss (and idk how did he manage to fight it), he got the final part. He took all the parts back, the guy created the portal, and sent him back. Let's Go On An Adventure After an undefined while, the prince and his friend landed in a kingdom with full of sweets. He was hungry, so he took some macarons on the road and eat some. Before he can throw it to the mouth, a "perfectly normal" voice stabbed him in the face: HEY! WADDAYA THINK YOURE DOIN? PUT DEM BACK! The prince put them back. (?) Prince: Uh...who are you? Did I do anythimg wrong? Girl: I'm the maid of this kingdom. And yes you are doing something wrong! Prince: ... Girl: You ate my route! Prince: ...your route? Why? Girl: Cuz... I created it? Prince: ? Girl: nvm. My name is River. Who are you? Prince: I'm the unamed prince...but wait, you have an actual name? River: Problem? Prince: And why River? While you're in a candy kingdom? River: So? Have you seen anything relevant from the start of this story? Prince: nvm ._. Anyway, I'm heading to find the 3 devils to blah blah blah River: Oooh! An adventure! Can I come? Prince: ...Sure. Why not? And so, the prince has gotten one more companion but the reason how is what confused the author. He decided not to think about it, and let the story proceed. Prince: Can I eat something now? I'm hungry. Author (not Magic Conch Shell): No. Hay Fields The unamed prince, One Eye Creature With Flying Wings, and River, headed to another kingdom. In here, they found a massive wheat field. A shota boy jumped out from nowhere, well maybe inside that wheat field lol. That boy (with very happy voice): Hello my name is L. But people usually call me Hay. Prince: Why? L: I have no idea! Prince: Mkay. I am on my way to blah blah blah L: Oh so you're the prince in the prophecy! I have been waiting for you! Prince: Do you live here? L: No! Prince: So you came here, to this wheat field, just to wait for me...? L: Yes! Prince: Seems logical. So why did you wait for me? L: I am here to announce that in this massive wheat field, there is a treasure box. You have to find it, open it, there will be a blade in it. The blade is still not powerful. Bring it to the windmill. There is a man with a case there. He will somehow make the blade become powerful. Prince: I got it but I still can't get this. Why do someone want to hide a legendary blade in a wheat field? Shouldn't it must be in a dangerous cave with many sharks? L: Have you ever think about a treasured blade hidden in a wheat field? Prince: No? L: That's the point! River: Well he has a fair point. L: Seems like my work here is done. I must fly away! And the boy went away. The prince and his companions split off to search the treasure box instead of wondering about that suspicious boy L. After an extremely long time that I couldn't even imagine, 5 minutes, a whole freakin 5 minutes, that's like the duration to make a dem coffee drink, River has found the treasure box. She brought it to the prince, and together they took the blade to the windmill. A mysterious man with a black case is waiting for them. He opened the case, and a miracle happened. Killerblood's awesome power enchanted the blade. With the treasured blade in hand, the prince continued his epic journey on defeating the devils. Adventure The prince and his friends continued to venture through lands and lands, although the prince always complain about the author that he cannot eat through the adventure that he can't even "LET ME FINISH THIS PHRASE! DEMMIT PRINCE!" And the author decided to let him rest by turning the day to night while the characters are in a middle of some high mountains. River: Hey prince! We should find a place to rest. Prince: Yea. But where? This is just in the middle of nowhere. River: Hey look. There's 2 giant trees over there, but it seems like there's people too. Prince: Why didn't I see that before? Meh. And they went to the trees. Looking up, it was surprising that it seems like there's an entire village is living up there. And they went up because (reasons). The villagers welcomed them nicely. The prince told them about the blah blah blah story, and he needed a place to rest through the night. The villagers let him and his pals rest in a nice comfy room, and make for them dinner (FINALLY!). Done eating, River and the magic creature went to rest, while the prince just go out for a walk, seeing the stars, and thinking about the dangers he'll have to face. Right at this moment, a young boy came and another conversation started (sigh...) Boy: Uhm, hello. Prince: Hi, kid. Can't sleep? Boy: My name is Jack. Actually I wanted to meet you when I know that you're the prince that will defeat the devils. Prince: (Why do everyone have name ;-; But seriously, Jack? The author ran out of name?) Jack: I...want to go with you to defeat them. Prince: Are you serious? This is a very dangerous mission and you'll have to blah blah blah Jack: I know. But the devils have also threatened our village, we have no one that can fight against them. I've been training for a long time. And I beleive I can help you with this sword that only Pit can know it's name. The prince hesitated. He didn't know what to do. But after all, he accepted because (reasons again) despite the dangers. One more companion on the epic adventure... Dream (Chiptune Edit) The prince and his companions continued their journey. This time, they were in a dark land, and they encountered a big castle. The prince didn't have a good feeling about this. But eventually, he went into it because (this time I have a reason -_-) he might find someone or something that could be helpful. The castle door wasn't locked. With a light push, it instantly showed its dark and eerie atmosphere. They first saw no one, but piano sounds kept sounding. Despite many hesitations, the party went to where the piano came from. When they reach the center of the castle, they saw a little girl and a tall, black (that's r-) man playing a piano at the center of the room. After seeing the unexpected visitors, the piano stopped. They were surprised, because no visitors have ever come here before. River: H-hello. My name is River. And these are blah blah Deemo: ... River: Well... Little girl: Hello. Prince: Sorry for coming here suddenly. We are on a journey to blah blah blah, and we came here because we can need some help to find the route. River (whispering with the prince): Really? Prince (said with River): I don't have any other reasons ^~^ Little girl: We never have any visitors here. And we don't know about the devils you were talking about. But feel free to look arout the castle. I believe you might find something helpful. The party splitted off to find stuffs. Deemo and the little girl went with the prince to the lirary. Here, he saw a lady with a white mask, perhaps she was reading books. He said hello, but got no answer back. Deemo and little girl stayed in the library, and the prince went up to the top of the castle alone. After a lot of steps, he finally reached the top. In here, he saw several book cases, and a mysterious door with thorned roses. After a while searching the bookcases, he decided to go through the door. After pushing it, the scene behind overwhelmed him. A beautiful night sky, with stairs leading to a platform, right above it is a bright hole in the middle of the sky. Filled with curiosity, the prince went up the stairs. The sound steps were very heavy, the sounds kept echoing slowly after every step. He eventually reached the platform. All of a sudden, the platform elevated quickly to the bright light up the sky. The prince was panic, he looked down, the masked lady stood down there, staring him with a mysterious look. The floor shattered, but left back some parts. It formed some letters and numbers, and the masked lady was stading on it. He can only see the words for a split second, and everything went black. The prince woke up like he had a disastrous nightmare. It was all a dream. A weird and mysterious dream. He was still in the village. After a while, he just sat still, thinking about his dream. What curious him is the words appeared right before he woke up. He could only see it for a short time, but he remembered it very clearly: 4:TR33. He just keptthinking about it. It could be a very important sign. But what is it? What can it do? Is it a sign? He just couldn't stop thinking about the numbers for the whole night. But what he didn't know is those numbers will change his destiny forever... VitMaster After the sunrise, the prince gathered his pals, this time with a new companion Jack. And they... continued to go? The road is still long ahead. Luckily Jack knows the way to the devil's lair. It's best not to ask how did he know that. When the sun reached at its top, the party saw a kingdom. They decided to come by a bar to rest. But the scene and the atmosphere was quite surprising. There are no presences of any humans. So, they wanted to explore this kingdom instead. Strangely, they seem to hide from something. The first guess could be from the devils. Then they went to the castle, perhaps the royal might know what's going on. The castle door was locked shut. But they could still go in somehow. In the castle, there is a beautiful princess. She is not that happy to welcome the visitors nicely. Princess: Welcome to our kingdom. Excuse for the grretings of us. But the kingdom is not in peace now. Prince: No problem. We're just stopping by to find a place to rest, but seems like we won't. So what seems to be the problem? Princess: A demon is threatening us for a long time. Yesterday I lead an army trying to defeat it, but it and its disciples wiped out my entire army. I was lucky to escape. But now, the demon is heading directly here, and it can destroy my kingdom... I... just don't know what to do... Prince: Wow, wait a minute. Are they the 3 devils that I'm looking for? Princess: Uhm, I believe not. There is only one demon. And its disciples are not actually devils... Prince: Whether it's the devils I'm looking for or not, I'll help you to fight it. We're always ready to help if you're in a difficult stance. Princess: Really? You will? Prince: Of course. And you lead an army, so I guess you can fight too, right? Princess: Yes. I trained since I was very young, so now I'm a paladin. And are you sure that your group can defeat the demon? Prince: I believe in my friend's skills. The princess accepted their aid since she had no options left. Not too long after, the demon arrived. The group has waited for it. The party striked at the first turn, but its HP is not dropping much, even the BC drop. The demon used AoE attack 2 times, and the party's HP dropped decently. The One Eye Creature has enough BCs to activate a mitigation BB, and River can help wirh the BB regen. The party lasted well to bring the demon's HP to 70%. Then it decided to summon one of its disciples, Darkdora. It healed the demon's HP, and the party know they have to defeat it soon. Not too long after, Darkdora was defeated, but then the demon casted a massive single target attack to the One Eye Creature. It couldn't stand it. So the author used Revive. It was a tough fight, and the demon's HP went down to 30%. It summoned the second disciple, a dark knight. These 2 can bring significant damage to the party, and they struggled to stand. Luckily the princess saved the day, or for a minute when she dealt some big damages, atk buff and even healing spell for 3 turns with her UBB. And in just 3 turns, they managed to defeat the demon. Or are they? The demon casted a spell to witstand a KO, so it is revived with 10% HP. Then it casted Endless:"80 combo Dark attack on all enemies". The entire party has been wiped out, only the prince is alive with just 6 HP. By all of his strength left and with the treasured blade, and with Atk buff, and with...something, he activated his UBB and one turn kill the demon with his massive power attack. Finally, the demon has been defeated, the party is somehow revived, and the princess' kingdom can live in peace. But the prince's journey did not end here. The 3 devils are still out there, and they need to continue the journey. The princess couldn't go with them, because she still have to take care for her kingdom. An epic battle, but what even harder still awaits him... Fight With Your Devil After may days, through all challenges, the prince has come to his final destination. Finally, the castle where the devils stay is just right in front of his eyes. But how did the devils live in a castle is still unknown. The party stepped into the castle, the devils waited for them for the whole time. The final battle (maybe) begins. The 3 devils were so strong, no one have ever defeated it before. They know this is going to be tough. In just a split second, the devils let out a tremendous force, knocked everyone back. They were shocked. That power was too strong, even beyond their expectations. They can't give up now. So they went all in or nothing with them. But all of their attacks are not working. Instead, they had to suffer a lot of damages. Right when the moments is like on the line, the boy L came. He came in fashionably late and saved the party. He casted a protective shield, and all of the devils' attack became invulnerable. With this power, they managed to defeat them in a very long battle that I couldn't even imagine, so I sadly can't write that down. After fulfilling the prophecy, the prince went back to his kingdom, Jack came back to the village. L mysteriously disappeared after helping. And River and the creature wanted to keep follow him back. They thought the adventure ended here, but, no... Devil in Wonderland So the prince went back to the Kingdom No.8 with River and the One Eye Creature. He was expecting a welcome like legends from the villagers, but they seemed to not care about the party. No one even recognize the prince. It was very strange, but he decided to go to the castle with the prime minister instead of asking the villagers instead. At the entrance, the guards blocked him. Guards: Freeze! No tresspassers here! Prince: What? But I'm the prince of this kingdom! Guards: There are no princes here! Only the king rules this place! The prince instantly knew that someone wanted to abused the time when he fought the devils, tried to kill him, take over the throne and erase the villager's memories about the prince when he's dead. He had to use force to get in the castle and find out who is that person. And he did. After a long run to the throne, he found one guy sitting on it. It was the minister. Minister: Wait, I thought my devils killed you. Heh, what a bunch of useless. Prince: ...yours? What do you mean? Minister: I always wanted to take this throne for too long. So I must dispose you. That is what I'll do now. Prince: B...but why? How could you do this? When I see you like my- Minister: Shut up, kid! I will destroy you once and for all! Done talking, the minister used his tremendous magic power and turned himself to an enormous... alpaca. The prince always saw the minister like a family, he raised the prince since his birth, always taking care of him. Now, he's just a beast had been overwhelmed with power. It was painful, but he knew he had to fight for the kingdom. His friends were ready to support him. The minister had the power even far more greater than the 3 devils. With just one attack, the prince couldn't even stand. He couldn't defeat the alpaca, even his friends. Seemed like L will not help this time. Then the alpaca released its final attack to the prince. The prince is knocked down. He might have been dead. Story ends here? Somehow the prince was fully revived, and his true power is unleashed. With his new power, the prince somehow defeated the alpaca after an another long battle that I couldn't even imagine due to the lack of battle story experience. The minister is defeated, but he didn't give up. With his last powers, he intended to destroy the kingdom by creating a massive void and let it consume the kingdom. The prince must stop the minister again in order to save it. Conflict (YM2151 Edit) The void started to consume everything around. The prince entered, but not his pals since they couldn't enter or they will be crushed. Only the prince had the ability to witstand the chaos in the void for some reasons, maybe he's immortal already. Inside the void, it looked like a maze. The prince had to find the center, that's where the light was the brightest, maybe he can break the light and save the kingdom. The maze was kinda confusing, he kept running around but couldn't get closer to the center. In desperate moments, he used his treasured blade and slashed the wall. It collapsed. He thought "Oh God, why didn't I do this sooner?" He wasted a lot of time and the kingdom is half destroyed. He quickly broke through walls and got to the center. Here, he saw a bright gem. It's the source of the void's power. It released a shockwave, pushing the prince back. Then, it shot a bunch of light rays to the prince, he dodged, but not so long after it shot a bunch of more random things I don't know how to describe. Just imagine the scene like in Touhou, if you don't know what is this game then ask Google cuz I'm still too stupid to explain. It was unbelievably chaotic, but the prince used his concentration power to sweep through the attacks like in Matrix. When in reach, he used his blade and quickly destroyed the gem. It exploded. Soon after, the void couldn't get the energy, and collapsed. He jumped out, the kingdom barely hung on, River and One Eye Creature were glad that he made it. The prince didn't ask how did they survive outside, he just planned to rebuild the kingdom when he can finally bring peace after so long. Conflict There's still this one so it can't be ended yet Category:Blog posts